A Moment
by ggfan10
Summary: Just a short moment we didn't see between Chuck and Blair following the end scene of the Season 2 finale. Oneshot.


**This is set shortly after the end scene of the season 2 finale when Chuck finally tells Blair that he loves her. This just popped into my head one night and I thought that I would post it. Please review!**

* * *

The moment he had the door of the suite open, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and attacking his lips with her own. The presents and bouquet of flowers Blair held so carefully a moment ago, fell to the floor in a heap and were quickly forgotten as Chuck carried her across the room. He pulled away slightly, so their lips were just barely touching and asked breathlessly, "You don't like your gifts?"

She moaned as she closed the gap between them once more, muttering against his lips, "I found something I like even more."

"I'm a thing now?" he smirked as he lowered her onto the bed.

Blair nodded with a smug smile as he moved on top of her, "You're _my_ thing now Bass, don't forget that."

Chuck leant in for another brief kiss, before asking her, "Are you sure you don't want to take things slow?"

"We tried that already, remember?" she pointed out, tugging on the collar of his shirt impatiently. "It didn't work so much."

"But-"

"Bass," she silenced him, pulling him towards her forcefully. "Shut up, and kiss me."

He nodded silently as she began to kiss him passionately once more. There was the Blair he knew and loved. Their clothes were discarded in all different directions across the luxury suite in a matter of minutes. Before they knew it, they found themselves with nothing between them, in the most intimate position they had been in for months. Chuck tried to control his uneven breathing as he reached down and caressed her cheek and murmered, "I love you Blair."

He swore he saw her eyes tear up at his words, and cursed himself for making her wait so long to hear them. If those three simple words could evoke that much happiness in her, who was he to deny her that? Blair pulled him closer to her so that their foreheads were touching and whispered, "I love you too Chuck. So much."

At that moment, he was unable to control himself. He had to have her right there and then. He crushed his lips against hers and she met his advances eagerly, moaning his name which turned him on even more. Then, for the very first time they made love. Of course they had had sex before, but the act seemed so much more meaningful now that they had both been upfront about their feelings for one another.

Afterwards, they laid together in the bed, completely entertwined with one another. Chuck held her close and kissed her on the forehead, which seemed like such an innocent gesture after what they had been doing moments ago. Blair sighed contently, allowing herself to relax in his arms. They laid there for a while in silence, not wanting to put an end to the special moment they had just shared.

It was Blair who eventually broke the silence with a breathless, "Wow."

He glanced down at her with an amused look, "Wow?"

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing," Chuck insisted. "I just think that such an amazing performance on both of our parts deserves a much better description than 'wow'."

"Hmm...then what would you suggest Bass?"

He thought for a second, "Well I would put this into the category of mind-blowing, sensational, earth-shattering, electrifying-"

"I get the point," Blair giggled carelessly, moving her leg to rest on his thigh.

He noticed this gesture and asked teasingly, "You ready for more Waldorf?" She shot him a playful glare. "What?' he asked innocently. "I was just interpretting your body language." He gestured down to her leg that was wrapped around his.

"Don't worry, when I'm ready for more I will not be that subtle with my body language," she informed him, leaning in to kiss him for no reason in particular.

As they broke apart, Chuck let out a soft sigh, "So, what does this mean for us now?"

She paused, giving him a small smile. "Well," she started slowly, running her fingertips along his jawline, "I'd like to think this means that we're officially a couple now."

He returned the smile, taking her hand in his own and kissing it gently. "I'm actually someone's boyfriend, I never thought I'd see the day," he commented in disbelief.

"You'd better get used to it," Blair remarked, her smile becoming even wider, "because I plan to shout it from the rooftops."

"You're going to brag about how you've managed to tame the infamous Chuck Bass?" he guessed.

"No," she started softly. "I'm going to brag about how I'm _finally_ with the man that I love more than anything else in the world."

Chuck gave her a surprised look, "You love me more than Louboutins?"

"That's right," she confirmed. "Don't tell Christian," she whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, "Well I might love you more than scotch. It's a close one though, you know how I fond I am of the stuff."

Blair hit him on the arm playfully, "I'd better mean more to you than scotch Chuck Bass."

"Of course you do," he insisted seriously, the smirk slowly fading from his face. "I love you," he declared once more. Now that he had said those words once, it seemed impossible to stop saying them.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," she confessed.

"Even after the eight times I told you today?"

"You're keeping count?" she asked in amusement.

Chuck nodded, "I want to make sure that I tell you enough. I owe you over a years's worth of 'I love you's."

"Careful, you might overdose and realize you actually don't love me that much," Blair replied jokingly. In reality, that wasn't the slightest bit funny. The possibility that he might not love her as much as she thought was absolutely terrifying to her.

"That will never happen," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She allowed herself to smile, because in that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**I don't know how good this was. I think it's a little corny...I don't know, let me know what you think.**


End file.
